


多特蒙德有时下雨

by elasticfish



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, M/M, hubotic, kinderriegel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elasticfish/pseuds/elasticfish
Summary: 和正文关系不怎么大的标题来源于去看球住的旅店，桌子上的旅客须知手册里的一句sometimes it may rain, even in Dortmund.
Relationships: Mats Hummels/Neven Subotić
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	多特蒙德有时下雨

1.

和家人一起离开柏林前往盐湖城生活的时候，内文才过十岁不久。爸爸和妈妈把钥匙刚刚还给房东并和他们告别，回过头来又嘱咐姐弟俩最后检查一遍自己的行李。

“爸爸，我们什么时候才能再回这个家？”内文拉着自己的小行李箱站在门口问。

“其实我也不知道，内文。”爸爸帮他把肩头的围巾拉了拉，“说不定再过不久就能回来，但是我们在那边会有一个新家。 ”

两年后一家人又从盐湖城搬到佛罗里达，姐姐在布雷登顿的网球训练进行得还算顺利，同时内文收到美因茨的邀请。对于职业生涯刚要开始的十几岁青少年来讲，任谁心里都要忐忑打鼓。父母能说的无非也就是放宽心认真踢球一类的话，第一份职业合同也好，未来的奖杯也好，该是你的总会来的。

“你在那边也会再有一个新家的。”姐姐接过话茬，用胳膊肘戳了戳坐在旁边的男朋友。“然后说不定你会爱上一个什么人。”

“天啊，我才不想。” 十六岁的内文翻了个白眼。

回到德国他甚至还专门回了一趟曾经在东柏林的住处，不看地图也不用问路，他还是能自己找到几年前的住址。除了街区的小卖店换了老板之外，儿时生活过的街道并没怎么变样：戴着面罩拿着喷漆在路边墙上创作什么涂鸦的街头艺术家会和每个路过驻足观看的路人打招呼；小时候家里的院子；每天定时落在后院草地上来讨食的野鸭；那个时候自己和姐姐带着皮球在家旁边的小路上跑来跑去，邻居的小女孩也会和他们来一起。

他想起给自己写纸条，希望他不要搬走的儿时玩伴，虽然纸条还留着，但是却没有联系方式。去敲邻居家的门，看到来开门的是一对20出头的年轻夫妻他就知道当时的邻居早就不知道搬到哪里去了。

2.

十九岁的马茨在多特蒙德见到内文的第一天，还以为克洛普身后跟的是个眉清目秀的女孩：黑色的围巾遮住半张脸，一言不发听着教练和工作人员安排；马茨憋了半天，临走前鼓起勇气上去搭话，得知对方就是自己新赛季的搭档之后反而更紧张。在此之前唯一一次谈不上交情的会面还是自己的德甲首秀，同时也是对方的。

组建一支好的球队是需要相当一部分运气的，同时能找到一个场上无比默契，场下也无话不谈的搭档可能更难。

威斯特法伦球场见证了很多事，球场甚至就是这座城市的大教堂。夜幕下的球场没有了白日的喧嚣，也不比教堂少一分庄严肃穆。

一起早出晚归，搭伴出入更衣室和球场从两个人刚相识的第一个月就成了常态，但是马茨还是在自己21岁生日当天经历了好大一番心理斗争，才敢趁在更衣室空无一人的时候边拿毛巾擦脸边跟自己的搭档说我喜欢你，声音小得只要内文一不小心漏听这句话就能从他的耳边溜走，马茨甚至不敢回头看对方的脸。内文走过来在他的卷毛上胡乱亲了一口问你为什么不在前几天我生日的时候告诉我，马茨把脸埋在毛巾里也不敢大声说话，说我也不知道啊，你要是拒绝我了怎么办，毁了我的生日当天的心情总比毁了你的好吧。

幸好对方也是真的很喜欢自己。

3.

内文向来性格也安静得很，跟不熟的人话从来不多。

刚认识他的时候他还是留着短发眉清秀的小伙子，后来头发越留越长，马茨最喜欢伸手轻轻地把他的一缕头发别在他耳后。他还是孩子的时候就跟家人四处奔波，小时候时候在德国生活时也算不上太富裕，全家人还要为工作和签证居留期的问题发愁奔波，但是看得出他被养的很好，且从来不缺爱。但是这些爱没有形成排斥他人的溺爱和自负，而是生长成了另外一些东西。后来年年夏天他都带人去到非洲挖水井。对于这些，从小生活安稳的马茨从来不会感同身受。马茨时常想他像对方这样好的人怎么会喜欢自己。

“任何一个队友和南看台的球迷都挺喜欢你，你也喜欢别人，甚至和你本来就不相干的人。你总是给每个人的爱和关注太多了。”马茨说。

“但是你和其他人不一样。”

“那你究竟为什么喜欢我啦。”

内文也不知道如何回答，只是轻轻摇摇头，然后在对方的嘴角留下一个吻。

4.

除了爱起哄的队友，最爱拿他们两人关系做文章的大概是媒体。

“祝贺你们一起完成德甲150场比赛的里程碑，那么请问你们觉得作为搭档已经比过多少场比赛？”

内文说113场，马茨猜是106场。

正确答案是114。

马茨在心里嘟囔自己明明算过，竟然不是106场，而且内文竟然比自己记得清楚。

首秀作为对手上场，第二年就一起转会做队友，然后还发现对方和自己的生日离得还蛮近。马茨觉得这种关系放在电影里面肯定是什么刻奇的剧情。

“父亲形象的尤尔根·克洛普提醒苏博蒂奇小心身边危险的女人。”内文一边低头翻杂志一边小声嘟囔，这些拿笔的人究竟从哪听来的乱七八糟的话。”

“不是吗，你上周在跟在酒吧里看见的女孩可不是这么说的。”

内文瞥了他一眼，“与其让我小心女孩子不如让我小心自己的后卫搭档来得现实。” 

马茨在心里暗自窃喜。

5.

七年前内文刚多特蒙德还在住旅馆的时候，旅店房间桌子上的入住手册中还写着“Sometimes it may rain, even in Dortmund.”这样一句话提醒旅客要记得携带雨伞。

虽然一年中大部分的日子都晴朗得万里无云，但是有时也会下雨，即使是在多特蒙德。

如果对方什么都不说，他俩大概都以为如果自己分别迈出呆了七年之久的门就再也不会回来，不过还好上帝不会让他们走得太远。

马茨幻想过一百种和前搭档重逢的场面，拜仁与多特蒙德或者科隆的比赛，或者是前队友的告别赛，无数种可能性在自己每次结识一个新搭档时用一种纷繁复杂的方式呈现在他脑海里。不过这些在自己重回多特蒙德同柏林联的比赛前都没有实现，大概他俩作为对手卷入同一场争斗的概率实在不高。

“你发型没变。” 这是马茨在柏林联的更衣室通道里对内文说的第一句话。

“你还是这件球衣。”

马茨听不出对方这话究竟是打趣还是讽刺，场上的其它对手不一定有多难缠，倒是前搭档是每次都能精准击中自己的要害。

5.

“更衣室在这边。”下半程主场与柏林联的比赛结束，马尔科追上来一个巴掌拍在马茨的后脑勺上。“跟着内文走我看你连自己家的更衣室都能走错。”比自己矮半头的小金毛故意摆出一副队长的样子。“早点回来，不要错过集训。”

马尔科聪明得很，总是什么都知道。几年前刚来多特蒙德入队没多久就差点在尚不知情的教练面前把两个中卫队友瞒了几个赛季的关系说漏嘴，不过现在的他至少不会跟队内新来的小男孩们去讲八卦，谁知道呢。

日光透过窗帘的缝隙斜进清冷的房间里，在墙上的阴影里切出一个澄黄色的三角，像爱德华霍普的画，白日宣淫好像也没什么不合理之处。

内文半睡半醒好像是在做梦，他梦见在不算久远的几年前，自己带着小外甥来威斯特法伦看球；梦见当年因为在欧洲的训练错过了姐姐在美国的大学毕业典礼；梦见不到十岁时第一次跟家人回巴尼亚卢卡；梦见小时候在柏林的住处，姐姐和爸爸在院子里踢球，妈妈一手捧着书教他一个个去认西里尔字母。

再小的记忆已经不那么鲜明，但是梦里爸爸妈妈和姐姐还是常用“你在那边还会有一个新家”来宽慰常常远行的自己。

然后把他拉回现实的是躺在自己身边的前搭档的一句我爱你。

“我知道。”他回答。


End file.
